Raising Loki
by wolfgirl12390
Summary: Loki's punishment was to be turned into a 2 year old and raised by my OC's. Whether it be temper tantrums, nightmares or potty training chaos is sure to ensume. Warning dangerous amounts of fluff. R&R Now accepting prompts. PS really really short chapters but really frequent updates. Completed but I may still add a chapter every now and then.
1. Chapter 1

Contessa's POV

It was directly after the battle with Loki. I was helping as a medic. I should introduce myself though. My name is Contessa McKing and I was junior shield agent in training. I say junior and in training because I'm only 16. However I had the power to summon weapons to my hand with my mind. The only down fall I had to see the weapon first. Anyway I was helping the nurse, Cindy Clayborn, bandage Hawkeye's arm when Thor walked in.

"I was wondering if you'd patch me up quickly" Thor asked "before I have to go back Asgard with Loki"

"How is he" I asked "I heard he got smashed by the hulk… a lot.

"I worry about him" Thor replied.

I frowned.

"Good news, Thor, you're fine" Nurse Clayborn interjected.

"Ah very well" Thor said before leaving.

**Later that day on Asgard in third person**

"Loki you have committed vile crimes on both Midgard and Asgard" the voice of Odin Borson boomed "and for your crimes you shall be punished. However I can't help but think that this is partially my fault. So for your punishment you shall be deaged. Hopefully if someone else raises you, Loki, you turn out… different."

"If I may father" Thor said "I have just the person."

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Contessa's POV

I walked into the headmaster's office at shield academy military school. I was a student there. My father had sent me. He was a shield agent. Once I had walked in I noticed not only headmaster Woods but the director of shield, Fury himself.

"Contessa McKing you are being assigned a mission" director Fury declared.

"What kind of mission" I inquired suspiciously.

"The important kind" Fury responded "and I can't tell you anymore until you say yes."

"Fine" I sighed "I'll do it, after all how bad can it be."

"Good, this is Loki" Fury stated as a small child came into the room "you will be taking care of him"

The child had raven hair and emerald green eyes. He was small, looking about 2 or 3.

"Wait what" I sputtered.

"You heard me"

"That's my assignment" I half screamed "that preposterous"

"Loki is very powerful" Fury stated "you'll see."

"Fine" I grumbled.

I turned to the small the child.

"Hi there little guy" I said.

"Hi" Loki replied shyly.

* * *

I had taken Loki back to my dorm.

"Hey Tessa who's the kid" my roommate and best friend Aster asked me as I walked in the door.

"This is Loki" I stated "we will be taking care of him."

Aster stared at me but nonetheless eventually said "ok whatevs"

I smiled.

"Hey have you seen Frankie" I asked referring to our other roommate Francesca Jones.

"I think she's in her room" Aster replied.

I crossed the house to Frankie's room with Loki following me. Frankie was usually very quiet and would almost never talk. So I wasn't surprised to find her quietly reading inside her room. As I entered the room Frankie looked at Loki curiously.

"Frankie this is Loki" I introduced "Loki this is Frankie."

"Hi" Loki said. Frankie just waved hello. Like I said she doesn't like talking much.

I finished giving Loki a tour of the house by showing the guest bedroom which would be his room. Loki yawned as we entered the room.

"Are you tired" I asked the small child.

Loki nodded rubbing his eyes. Looking at the clock I realized it was 8:30 I tucked the little boy into bed and left the room once he fell asleep. I smiled. Maybe taking of him wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

It was about 2:00 AM when I woke up to screaming. I quickly got out of bed and ran to the room where the screaming was coming from. It was Loki's room. As I opened the door I caught sight of the small boy tossing and turning in bed. He appeared to be asleep. He must have been having a nightmare. I could see tears in his eyes.

"Loki wake up" I tried to shake the poor child awake.

Loki whimpered in his sleep.

"Loki" my tone was tense as I tried to wake him up.

"I'm sorry" Loki muttered in his sleep.

"Loki its ok wake up" I was still trying to him up.

At this Loki finally woke up and was crying.

"It was so scawy" Loki cried.

"Don't worry it's over now" I comforted the crying child.

Loki cried some more so I picked him up and rocked him slightly to calm him down.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" I whispered.

I didn't know what came over me but I said it. I'd never had a little sibling before but I'd always wanted one and I guess seeing Loki scared like that it needed to be said.

Meanwhile Loki had finally cried himself out and was yawning. I put him back down on the bed tucked him in. Loki quickly fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: this chapter is dedicated to stripped sweater who was my first review of this story. **

Contessa's POV

So the next morning I decided to take Loki to the park. As we arrived I saw a group of kids about Loki's age playing some kind of game with sticks. Loki ran over to them.

"Can I play" Loki asked.

"Sure" one of the kids replied "we're playing avengers. You can be the bad guy."

"Ok" Loki stated chasing after the kids.

I smiled as I sat down on a bench to the watch Loki play. He looked to be having fun running around. That was until something bad happened. Loki was climbing on the jungle gym thingy when he fell. As the child hit the ground he started to cry. Then it started raining and not just raining it was pouring. I ran over to Loki and picked him up. I rocked him back and forth and until he calmed down. Once he had stopped crying the rain stopped. It was really weird. I decided to take the child back to the dorm.

As I arrived back at the dorm Loki yawned and I decided to put him down for a nap. As Loki fell asleep the front door opened.

"Contessa I'm home" Aster declared walking inside.

"K cool" I stated sitting down on the couch in the living "hey, have you seen Frankie."

"I think she's in her room" Aster replied.

"Frankie can you come out here" I called to Frankie.

At this Frankie plodded into the room as if she was going to be in trouble.

"What" Frankie whispered in a weak voice.

"Can you look up Loki on the academy data base" I asked "something weird happened at the park and I want to see if it relates to him."

"What happened at the park" Aster inquired as Frankie started typing.

"Loki started crying and it started pouring then when he stopped the rain randomly vanished."

"That is strange" Aster replied.

"Found him" Frankie remarked quietly once more "that's strange it's blocked."

"Can you hack it" I asked.

Frankie nodded and started typing faster. After a couple of minutes she gasped.

"What is it" I asked.

"L-l-look" Frankie stuttered.

I looked at the screen and what I saw was totally unbelievable. It was a villain profile, of Loki, only he was older.

**Five minutes later**

"Headmaster Woods you'll never guess what!" I exclaimed hysterically running into the headmaster's office.

"What is it" Headmaster Woods inquired his blue eyes blazing with curiosity.

"Loki is EVIL!" I screamed at the headmaster.

"So you found out" he sighed "you didn't tell him did you."

"No" I stared at him having calmed down a little "please explain what's going on 'cause I really don't get it."

"Loki's punishment was to be turned into a 2 year old and raised by someone else" Headmaster Woods explained "almost like a redo."

"Why me" I questioned the headmaster.

"Thor said something about you showed great kindness to his brother even though you didn't know him or something like that."

_Flashback_

_"How is he" I asked…_

_End of flashback_

"So what do I do" I asked.

"You raise him" the headmaster said simply.

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Contessa's POV

It had been a week since I'd found out who Loki really was and I had still not told him. I didn't plan to. Today we had taken him to an amusement park. As we entered the park Loki looked in awe of all the rides. I guess they didn't have amusement parks on Asgard.

"I want to go on that one" Loki said running over to the train that went around the park.

"Sure thing" I replied and handed the ticket guy 4 tickets (one for Aster, one for Frankie, one Loki, and one for me).

We sat down on the small train as it started to move. Loki was sitting on my lap.

"This is so lame" I heard Aster mutter under his breath.

Not that I blame him. The train was moving at like 3 miles per hour.

"Look over there" Loki squealed in delight pointing to the bumper cars.

Finally as the train stopped and we got off. Loki started running ahead and I had jog to catch up with him. Loki stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw the Storm Hawk. It was the largest, fastest, steepest most dangerous ride in the entire park. It was also my favorite.

"Can we go on that one" Loki asked.

By now Aster and Frankie had caught up to us.

"I don't little guy" Aster said to Loki "it looks really scary. Think you can handle it."

Loki nodded nervously and walked to the entrance. The cool thing about the Storm Hawk was it didn't have a height limit. You just needed to sign a release form in case you got hurt. So we all signed the form and got on the ride.

"Ready" I asked Loki.

"No" Loki cried terrified "get me off…"

It was at that moment the ride started. It blasted us with about 3 g's of force. We went from 0 to 120 miles per hour in about 6 seconds.

"Woohoo" I screamed happily dear god did love roller coasters.

However a whimper broke my focus from my excitement. I looked at Loki and he was crying not enjoying this. I then looked at Aster who looked completely bored. Finally I saw Frankie's face. She on the other hand looked like she was going to puke.

After a couple of minutes of turns, corkscrews, and loops the stopped and we found ourself back at the beginning.

Frankie got off first and walked around like the room was spinning for a couple seconds before she regained her composure.

"Well that was lame" Aster said getting off.

"Oh come on it was fun" I argued "right Loki."

I looked at Loki who was hugging his knees and mumbled something along the lines of "wollercoaster, fast, so scawy."

"Uh Aster, Frankie" I said "I think we traumatized him."


	5. Chapter 5

Contessa's POV

It was a dark and stormy night. I was sitting in the living watching the light show (the lightning). That was when I heard a whimper followed by crying. I sighed and walked into Loki's room. He'd been having more nightmares than usual since the rollercoaster incident last week.

"What's wrong little guy" I asked.

"Thunder scawy" Loki cried.

"Don't worry" I consoled the crying the child "it's just Thor. He's a good guy"

"Thor Scawy" Loki cried.

I wanted to laugh because Thor was his brother. Then again he and Thor didn't get along so well. So I picked Loki up and rock him back and forth. As he eventually calmed down and fell back asleep in my arms I noticed the storm calmed down slightly too. His powers will be pretty strong one day. I've got be careful and raise him right.

End of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Contessa's POV

"Hungry little guy" I asked Loki as it was dinner time. Loki nodded.

"Be careful about Contessa's cooking though" Aster joked "it'll eat you."

Loki whimpered and I smacked Aster in the back of the head.

I was excited for dinner that night. We were having root vegetables that I had cooked. It was my grandmother's secret recipe. I put the plate down in front of Loki and noticed he wasn't eating.

"What's wrong" I asked Loki.

"Vegetables yucky" Loki proclaimed making a face.

"But these vegetables are yummy" I replied taking a spoon of the food and eating it.

"No, I want candy" Loki demanded.

"Loki" I sighed "you can't have candy for dinner."

"Meanie" Loki pouted adorably.

"How about this if you eat dinner you can have candy afterwards" I suggested.

"Ok" Loki said and started digging in.

"Wow I can't believe that worked" I whispered to Aster. He nodded.

**End of chapter**

**AN: Reviewers that have an acount get a special bonus chapter/deleated scene.**


	7. Chapter 7

Contessa's POV

I woke up to the usual crying and whimpering from the next room. Sighing I walked into Loki's room and picked him up.

"Did you have another nightmare" I asked the small child.

He just whimpered. I rocked Loki gently until he fell back asleep. I worried about Loki. His nightmares had growing increasingly worse. Even to the point that he's been wearing diaper to bed as of last few nights.

Sighing once more I put Loki on the table and changed his diaper. The small child was asleep but I could hear him whimpering and mumbling something about a big scary green monster. I felt bad. He must have seen some pretty terrible stuff to have nightmares like this.

As I placed the small child back in bed I noticed he had started sucking his thumb. He was truly just a baby. It made me wonder how he did turn evil. After all looking at him now you'd never believe he had killed 80 people in just two days.

After yawning I finally opted to go back to sleep and think about in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Contessa's POV

It was the annual SHEILD academy open house. Basically anyone who wanted to send their kids to SHEILD academy had to go through the application process, part of which was an important meeting between the parents, kids, headmaster woods, and director fury.

Loki was going to be going to the academy preschool for gifted children. Normally the only kids accepted into the preschool were kids with superpowers and children of important shield agents. Loki was the former.

As we walked into the academy for the open house (that was really just formality for us since Loki was… you get the point) I was carrying Loki. He could walk but for some reason always preferred to be carried. I carried Loki to the room where the preschoolers were taught and then put him down so could socialize.

Loki ran over to red headed girl and raven haired boy both with blue eyes. I recognized them to be Leo and Violet Woods the headmaster's children. I decided to listen on their conversation (and no I am not eavesdropping, I'm just… uh… who asked you anyway).

"Can I play" Loki asked the Woods twins.

"Ok" Violet invited.

"I don't know Violet" Leo whispered to his sister a little too loudly "he could be dangerous."

"I'm not dangerous" Loki stated.

"Ok then you can play with us" Leo said.

I smiled watching them play. This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: Reviewers get a deleted scene/bonus chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

Contessa's POV

I woke up to the usual crying and screaming of Loki. I felt bad because I knew there was nothing I could do besides comfort him. Walking into Loki's room I picked him up and rocked him back and forth. Loki quickly fell back asleep. I changed his diaper and decided in the morning to Google research on stopping nightmares.

* * *

It was Loki's third birthday. You see as part of the spell that de-aged him he was also charmed to age like a normal human.

Anyway as I said it was Loki's third birthday. We were having a party. I had invited the headmaster's kids because they seemed to Loki's main friends. So it was soon time to unwrap presents. First was the one from the headmaster and his kids. It was a train set. Frankie's gift was next. It was book called 100 stories from mythology**.**

Finally it was my turn. Loki went over to the box that his gift was in and opened it. It was big brown teddy bear.

"This is fluffy" I said "he's going to protect you at night so you don't have any more nightmares."

**End of chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Contessa's POV

I had recently gotten a letter from my cousin who a shield agent that she was going on assignment and she wanted me to watch her 2 month old daughter Mimi. Apparently she was coming tomorrow to drop Mimi off.

"Hey Loki" I called the boy over after reading the letter "we're getting a new… family member. She is a baby girl and her name is Mimi."

"But I'm the baby" Loki whined.

"You'll still be the baby" I said "just not the only baby."

"Nu-uh" Loki pouted sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Come here little guy" I stated picking up Loki from the floor "you have to grow up eventually."

"Nu-uh" Loki pouted.

I sighed. Then I thought how bad could it be? After all Loki would get used to Mimi eventually… Right?

About as a week later after I put Mimi down for nap I saw Loki in the kitchen. His pants were wet and sagging slightly from the moisture.

"What happen little guy" I asked.

"I made a stinky" Loki answered truthfully. Well at least he's not trying to hide it.

"Again?" I inquired gently.

Loki nodded. This was 5th time today and I was starting to get annoyed but I managed to keep my cool nonetheless.

"Why won't you go potty" I asked the small child.

"I don't know" Loki shrugged.

"Fine" I sighed.

I picked up Loki and put down on the counter. I grabbed one of diapers he would normally wear to bed and put it on him. Then I put Loki back down.

**End of chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

Contessa's POV

It was hot summer morning. I was packing a bag because Loki, Aster, Frankie, Mimi, and I were going to the beach. Loki was taking still asleep, Aster was getting ready, and Frankie was feeding Mimi a bottle. After I finished backing the bag for the day I went into Loki's room to wake him up. The small child was tossing and turning in bed as usual. It was another nightmare most likely. He was grasping his stuffed bear, fluffy, and sucking his thumb.

"Good morning Loki" I picked up the child and rocked him as he woke up.

Loki yawned in return waking up slowly. He seemed to have gotten used to nightmares which worried me. It made me wonder what terrible things have happened to him for him to have such awful nightmares.

"Hi" Loki yawned.

"Hey Loki what were you dreaming about" I asked the small child.

Immediately Loki broke down crying. It started to rain slightly and grabbed Loki and rocked him to calm him down.

"Falling" Loki said after he had stopped crying.

"Hmm"

"I was falling" Loki replied in a small voice "and then monsters were hurting me."

After a few minutes of awkward silence I picked Loki up and carried him into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning little guy" Aster greeted Loki.

"Morning" Loki giggled now seated in his high chair next to Mimi.

"Namna" Mimi said or well attempted to say as she was still too young to talk.

"Ok guys" I said "today we are going to the beach. So be ready to have some fun."

"Yay" Loki cheered. Mimi clapped as well.

After breakfast we caught a cab to Jones Beach. As we walked onto the beach it was beautiful day. Loki played in the water while Mimi built a sandcastle. As we arrived home it was getting late. I put Loki into pajamas. I put Loki down in bed and waited until he fell asleep. Once Loki was asleep I left deep in thought what he had told about his nightmares earlier.


End file.
